In a principal aspect the present invention relates to a container or pouch for carrying of and protection of a cell phone or similar item.
The presence of cell phones in society is now commonplace. Many individuals carry such hand held phones in their brief case, purse, or the like. However, it is also commonplace for individuals to attach a cell phone to their belt or the strap of a purse or the like to maintain quick access to the phone. Cell phones, however, vary greatly in size and weight. Thus there has developed a need for a cell phone pouch or carrying case which will accommodate cell phones regardless of the size or dimension. The pouch must also be easily accessible, lightweight, and durable.
Briefly the present invention comprises a cell phone pouch including an elongate, flexible, flat strap with a pocket positioned on the interior surface of the strap. The strap is foldable and in combination with the pocket forms a carrier cavity for the phone. The formed pouch further includes a fastener such as a clip which enables attachment of the pouch to a belt or strap. The component parts of the pouch are adjustable inasmuch as the strap includes hook type fasteners, such as Velcro fasteners which enable folding of the component parts in a manner which accommodates cell phones of various sizes.
Thus it is an object of the invention to provide an improved cell phone pouch or carrying case.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a cell phone pouch which is comprised of elements which are adjustable in order to accommodate cell phones of various sizes.
A further object of the invention is to provide a cell phone pouch which is rugged, durable, inexpensive, lightweight, and attractive.
These and other objects, advantages, and features of the invention will be set forth in a detailed description which follows.